The inventive concept relates to methods for manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to methods for manufacturing a semiconductor device using a double patterning technology.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices can be categorized, for examples, as memory devices storing data, logic devices processing data, and hybrid devices having both the function of memory devices and the function of logic devices.
As the electronics industry has advanced, patterns in semiconductor devices have become increasingly smaller due to their increasing integration density. Decreasing the pattern size (line width) of semiconductor devices has made it more difficult to realize semiconductor devices having high operating speeds and/or excellent reliability.